


Gimme just a little bit (more)

by White_Hydrangea



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Like 22-23 and 40, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripper Will Graham, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Twink Will Graham, is that predatory???? hope not im in too deep already, not really considened about the morality of this multichapter PWP, providing you with all the sugar baby/stripper/femboy! will graham content you need
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Hydrangea/pseuds/White_Hydrangea
Summary: What happens when a young stripper named Will Graham, known for his killer outfits and even more killer dance moves, gets an admirer in the name of the rich, mysterious Doctor Hannibal Lecter? They engage in a scandalous affair, that may end in catching feelings.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going straight to the tenth circle of hell after writing this, but I couldn't have not written it. And I certainly have no idea where I'm going with this story soo...Enjoy!
> 
> Sidenote: English is not my first language so bare with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also when I say "twink!will" I don't mean s1-s3 of Hannibal Hugh Dancy. I mean [Ella Enchanted, ](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/397864948313320945/)[ pretty boy studying at Oxford, Hugh Dancy.](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/310959549279279842/)

When Will first started dancing,  _ stripping _ to be exact, he did it out of necessity. Being a broke college student forced him to start working a minimum wage job at the cafe across from his campus, but when the money from that job barely covered his rent, he had to find a second job. With classes, homework, studying, and his current job his options were slim, if not nonexistent. So when his friend Beverly suggested jokingly, that he should just become a stripper, something in his brain lit up.

After careful consideration,( which consisted of him looking himself in the mirror and saying “Fuck it”) he went out to the only strip club in his area “Velvet Poison” to see if they were hiring. To his surprise, the manager, Sindy, was thrilled to hire him, despite his lack of experience. She reasoned that she had trouble finding male dancers and was pretty desperate. Sindy quickly showed Will around, showing him the main stage, the bar, the rooms they used for private dances, and finally the changing rooms. She gave him a key to one of the provided lockers. After the tour, she gave him her number telling him to call her if he wants some dance lessons. He immediately agreed and when asked what to wear her only response was “Something comfortable for now, but for later on, the tighter - the better”.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He showed up at the club the following Monday around noon, as it would be empty for the most part. He brought some essentials like deodorant and a change of clothes in a duffel bag with him, which he left in the dressing room after greeting Sindy. After he changed into what he considered his “workout clothes”- a tank top and some sweatpants, Sindy brought him to one of the poles on the stage and showed him some basic moves. He caught on quickly, thankful for the flexibility he inherited from his mother. They practiced for a few more hours with Sindy giving him the ins and outs of stripping and how to do it well. By the time they were done with their impromptu “Stripping 101” class, it was around 7 pm, and some of the other dancers were starting to come in. Most of them found him endearing, with his boyish looks and lean  physique. Noticing how nervous he was because of his upcoming “debut”, a few of them gave Will their numbers and told him to feel free to ask them any questions. One of the girls, in particular, Ronnie, gave him a detailed list of dos and don’ts, telling him what to wear and basically taking him under her wing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On Friday he got to the club at around 8 pm and walked into the already crowded dressing room. He had already put on the outfit Ronnie had suggested- just a pair of black leather shorts- when one of the other girls came up to him.

“ You’re the new guy, right? Will?”- she asked. She was dressed in a matching red lingerie set, the outfit completed by a pair of 8-inch red Pleasers. She looked absolutely stunning and Will flushed red from head to toe.

“ Um, yeah, yeah, that’s me.”- he awkwardly scratched his neck.

“ Oh, no, sweetie, no need to be embarrassed! I’m Marion and you should really pick out a stripper name.”- she laughed and held out a hand for him to shake.

“ A what?”- he gently shook her hand.

“ You know, a made-up name just for stripping, for privacy reasons and shit. You don’t really think all of the girls here are named after inanimate objects do you?”- she laughed again and Will blushed even deeper.

“ Do you have any suggestions?”- he asked sheepishly.

“ You’re going to have to figure that out by yourself, honey. But I have an offer for you. I love this little outfit you have going on, but Olive over there”- she pointed to a tan girl sitting in front of one of the vanities, finishing her makeup, who smiled and looked up-” wanted to ask you for your shoe size.”- she smiled slyly.

“ Why would you need my shoe size?”

“ To find you a pair of platforms to wear of course!”- she smiled widely at him and grabbed him by the hand. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Wil wasn’t a very confident guy. He didn’t have any problems with his appearance per se, but he didn’t find himself appealing. He didn’t take his time picking out an outfit in the mornings and mostly just threw on a plaid shirt and some pants, ran his fingers through his hair, and was on his way. But when he put on the platform boots Olive handed him and he looked at the mirror, he felt a boost of confidence he hadn’t ever felt before. He looked  _ good _ . The platforms added a good 7 inches to his height, making his legs look longer and lifting his ass, making it look even better in the shorts. 

He walked around for a little bit, getting used to the shoes, but because of the wide sole of the shoe, it was pretty easy for him to move around. He felt empowered, his heart was pounding, and he felt  _ sexy _ . With one last look in the mirror, he turned to Olive and Marion, who were waiting for his reaction, and said:

“ I  _ love  _ them.”- to which the girls answered with wide smiles on their faces.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The girls roped him into going on stage with them, so he wouldn’t worry about all of the attention being on him. He did a pretty simple routine on one of the poles, surprised to see that quite a few people were watching and tipping him. Most were drunk bachelorettes, excited to be seeing a male dancer in a club full of mostly female dancers. There were also a few guys that lingered around his part of the stage, occasionally putting dollar bills into his pockets. Will didn’t think he would, but he enjoyed the attention, reveled in it even. So he got looser in this dancing. Stepped away from the pole, started swaying his hips, slut dropping, and doing other moves he didn’t even know he knew. The people in the audience were certainly enjoying it and so was he.

When his routine finished he picked up his tips and returned to the dressing room, feeling high on adrenaline. He sat down in front of one of the vanities, wiped off the sweat from his forehead, and started unlacing the shoes. He quickly and carefully counted his money, his eyes going wide as he counted 150 dollars. He separated the 30% he owed the club and was stiff baffled by the amount. And that was only from the tips, he wondered how much more he could make if he started doing private dances like the other girls.

While he was finishing packing his things, Olive came into the dressing room.

“ Hey, Willy boy, done for the night?”- she teased, as she grabbed a towel to dry off.

“ I think so.”

“ So how was your first time dancing, I assume it was the first.”

“ It was… honestly? It was amazing.”- he could still feel his heart racing and his skin tingling.

“ I’m glad to hear it. Take it from a veteran here, 3 years in, it only gets more fun.”- she smiled sweetly.

“ Thanks. Oh, and here are your shoes.”- he reached for the boots.

“ No, no, you should keep them, I have another pair.”   
  
“ No, Olive, I can’t do that, they were probably expensive, here let me at least pay for them.”- he reached for his wallet.

“ No, no, listen, baby. I’ve been in this business for a while and I know it’s tough to get started. I also know you’re probably struggling to even pay rent as it is, not to mention buy a nice pair of dance shoes. So take this as a gift and know I’ve got your back, ok?”- she flashed him a warm smile and patted him on the shoulder.

“ Thank you so much. I don’t know how to repay you.”- he said quietly.

“ There is something I’d like. How do you feel about makeup, Will?”- she finished with a smirk.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And that’s how it all started. The next time he went to work, Olive carefully put a bit of dark eyeshadow and eyeliner on him, and the addition of the makeup helped pull together his outfit, even more, made him feel sexier, and overall had a great influence on his confidence and stage presence. From then on he started paying more attention to his appearance, little by little. Will had always been secure in his sexuality and masculinity so he wasn’t opposed to exploring more feminine things. It started simple: a new pair of platforms after a good night of tips, an eyeshadow palette, maybe a new dance outfit. And it was safe to say, that the customers at the club were loving it. After a few months he started getting bolder: skirts, chokers, heels, stockings, fully embracing this fashion style in and out of work. 

He always saved his most elaborate outfits for the stage. Under the stage name of “Angel”, as cliched and overused as that was, he was allowed to perform to his heart’s content, even if only wearing a lacy thong and 8-inch heels. There was certainly an audience eager to see him perform and even more eager to get him to give them a private dance.

Safe to say after about 6 months of dancing he was no longer short on money for the rent that was due, and in the span of a year, on good days he was making enough to even quit his day job.

And on one faithful night, maybe two years or so since he started dancing, he was performing his usual routine, clad in a pair of fishnet stockings, knee-high boots, and shorts, when he noticed a strange man looking at him from across the club. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so I could present the backstory of how the anxious mess that is Will Graham, turns into a flamboyant sex symbol. The next chapter is going to be the introduction of our favorite Doctor.  
> Also I'm trying to keep this relatively realistic, but there's only so much information on google.  
> Constructive criticism and review are very much appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 7 am and I'm researching pole dancing moves. I've reached my peak.

It was a normal Saturday night for Will. He got to the club at around 7 pm, earlier than usual, expecting a bigger crowd like on most weekends. He’d already done his warm-up and stretches at home, so the only thing that was left was for him to get dressed. He got to the dressing room, picking one of the empty vanities to set his stuff in front of. He took out the outfit he’d planned for the night out of his duffel bag, laid it out on the table, and went in to dig for his makeup bag. 

When he got all his stuff out, he undressed only leaving on the black choker he was already wearing. He carefully rolled the fishnet tights up his smooth-shaven legs, next putting on the black shorts, and finally bending down to lace up the knee-high boots he’d picked. They had a simple stiletto heel and a sole thick and wide enough for him to have enough support while dancing. 

After that, he moved on to his makeup, wiping off the eyeliner and foundation he wore on a daily basis. He decided to go for a simple smokey eye and winged eyeliner, knowing it was going to make his blue eyes stick out and also fit the aesthetic of his outfit for the night. He chatted with some of the girls also getting ready around him, asking them about their days and all that.

At around 9 pm he was ready and went on stage for his first performance of the night. It was a pretty basic routine, that served more as a warm-up than anything. A few spins and aerials on the pole, some floor moves, splits and drops. The crowd wasn’t as big as it would be after a few hours, but Will got a fair amount of bills thrown at him, so he was satisfied. He got off the stage and went to the bar to get a whiskey on the rocks. With his drink in hand, he went back to the dressing room to fix his makeup, sipping on the drink while doing it. 

Close to 11 pm, Will was finished with the whiskey and ready for his second performance of the night, this one more complicated than the last one. More advanced moves he’d picked up in the years of dancing, that always had an effect on the customers. As he was spinning on the pole he noticed a strange-looking man in the corner of the room. He was dressed in a three-piece suit, that looked custom made, and looked quite out of place in the dirty club setting. He was watching Will quite closely, almost as if he couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

Will only smirked. It wasn’t unusual after all. He was used to many people, regardless of gender, watching him closely as he performed, but the attention was always welcomed and well, a part of the job after all.

But there was something different about the man. His eyes were dark and brooding, and he looked like a very sophisticated man, adding more to the question of what he was doing at a strip club. As Will was nearing the end of his routine, he saw the man get one of the waitress’ attention and whisper something to her. She later returned with a glass of red wine. That once again proved how posh the mystery man was, but it also showed that he planned to stay and watch.

After he got off the stage, Will went to get a shot at the bar, where he was approached by Marion.

“ Am I going crazy, or was there a guy over there practically undressing you with his eyes.”- she motioned for the bartender to also bring her a shot.

“ Not much to undress though is there.”- Will laughed.

“ When you’re right, you’re right, Angel.”- she laughed and downed the shot-” So, you gonna go offer him a dance?”

“ Are you suggesting that I’m into older men, Marion.”- he gasped, pretending to be offended.

“ Oh, you most definitely are, doll, but even if you weren’t you should go for it. The man looked loaded.”

“ In that case, I’m about to go make bank.”- he downed his shot.

Will slowly made his way to the man, not wanting to seem too obvious, flirting with some of the other customers on the way. When he finally reached the booth, in which he was sitting, he composed himself for a few seconds before turning on his charm.

“ Hey there, sugar.”- he said, putting a little southern drawl on the words - “ I saw you watching me dance earlier. Did you enjoy it?”- he slid into the booth next to the man and began running his fingers up his arm.

“ I most certainly did. You are a creature of divine beauty, my darling.”- the man said, a heavy accent evident in his voice. Will felt himself blush at the raspiness of his voice, but continued his act.

“ In that case, I believe you’d be interested in a private dance, then?”- he moved his hand to the man’s inner thigh. He got a smirk in return and stood up from the couch, gesturing with his finger for the man to follow him.

Will led him to one of the back rooms and grabbed him by the shoulders, positioning him on one of the couches. Will chose a random song, put it on, and started dancing and feeling himself. After a few verses, he straddled the man’s lap and started grinding against him. The man in return placed his hands on Will’s hips, clearly not wanting to cross any boundaries, which was very much appreciated. 

While he danced he took his time to examine his features. There was no denying he was a gorgeous man. High cheekbones and dangerous amber eyes staring back at him. He could lie and say that he didn’t find himself easily distracted and flustered by those features, but no one would even believe him. He bent down and started peppering kisses on the man’s neck, biting just hard enough to leave a bruise and make the man underneath his hiss in pain and arousal. Feeling how hard they both were, he let out a shaky breath.

“ You can touch me if you want.”- he said a little out of breath. 

“ My darling, if it were not for our current position and circumstances I would have loved to absolutely ravage you.”- the last part was almost growled and Will moaned. He felt strong hands slide from his hips down, cupping and squeezing his ass, making him hiss and moan in pleasure. 

This wasn’t what usually happened when he was giving someone a lap dance. It mostly ended with people coming in their pants and profusely apologizing after, never was it this pleasurable for both parties. 

“ Oh, yeah, what would you do with me, Daddy?”- the pet name seemingly came out of nowhere, but Will didn’t miss the way the man’s eyes darkened when he said it.

“ I would take you in as many positions as I can think of. Bend you over a table and fuck you, make you ride me, put my cock in your pretty little mouth and watch you gag on it.”- his hands slithered to the front of his shorts, undoing the button, and pulling down the zipper. Will was a panting, moaning mess above him, his own cock begging to be touched. He sat up on his knees long enough to slide down his shorts and fishnets, exposing his leaking cock, and sitting back down again.

“ Look at you.”- he cooed and took the other’s throbbing cock, giving it a few pumps-” So hard and desperate for me.”- he continued stroking Will with one hand, the other palming his ass. After a few minutes, Will let out a yelp.

“ I’m so close, oh, I’m so close, Daddy.”- he rocked his hips back and forth, craving the touch.

“ That’s it, baby, come for me, come for Daddy.”- he whispered into Will’s ear and Will came with a gasp all over the man’s designer suit. After he collected himself and realized his mistake, he quickly reached out for a towel to clean both of them, apologizing in the process.

“ No need to fret, dear boy,”- the man covered Will’s hands, stopping his frantic movements.

After both of them looked at least a little bit decent, the man slipped three hundred dollar bills into Will’s hand and turned to leave.

“ No, that’s way too much. I only charge 30 for a dance.”- Will turned towards him.

“ I insist. Your company tonight was heavenly.”- and with that, he was gone.

Will looked at the money in his palm, noticing a business card slotted between the bills.

“ Doctor Hannibal Lecter”- he read out loud- “ looks like this won’t be our last meeting.”- he shoved the card and the money into his pocket and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and review are very much appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was so I could present the backstory of how the anxious mess that is Will Graham, turns into a flamboyant sex symbol. The next chapter is going to be the introduction of our favorite Doctor.  
> Also I'm trying to keep this relatively realistic, but there's only so much information on google.  
> Constructive criticism and review are very much appreciated!!


End file.
